


Coming Home

by FoReigNSwAGgeRs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #nowinwinnoNCT, CHill Donghyuck is still a minor, Fluff, I miss Donghyuckie, I need more Markhyuck, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home, Steamy but no fun Fun times, They keep their pants on lmao, bro i need a hug or something, lots of kisses, these dudes get more action than I do, these tags are WHACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoReigNSwAGgeRs/pseuds/FoReigNSwAGgeRs
Summary: Donghyuck returns to NCT 127 dorms, and Mark wants to make up for lost times.Sorry for the tags, I'm a little crazy right now hahahaha.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend that is lovesick just like me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+that+is+lovesick+just+like+me).



> Hiya, hope you like this work. I'm working on a longer one right now. I don't know when it will be done so STAY TUNED
> 
>  
> 
> Also stream NCT and WayV lol  
> Love me I guess

Donghyuck awoke with someone crawling in his bed. Donghyuck used to be used to this, but that was before he spent almost seven months in a hospital, trying to heal his leg so he could go back to performing on stage. Donghyuck shivered, not expecting the chilly hands to touch his face. Donghyuck soon relaxed though, as he realized who was touching him.

 

_Mark._

 

 

"Mark, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping right now," Donghyuck spoke aloud breaking the silence that the room had been engulfed in. 

 

"I wanted to see you," Mark shifted and slipped under the covers on top of Donghyuck, "I missed you so much," said Mark as he finally got into a comfortable position wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's waist and tangled their legs together. 

 

"You couldn't wait until morning?" Donghyuck asked. 

 

"No, plus I always sleep better when I'm with you," Mark stated seriously. 

 

Donghyuck shivered again, but this time it was because of Mark words and not the cold. A steady blushed made its way up Donghyuck's neck and to his cheeks. He could feel the tension in the room rising, about to snap. 

 

"What is that supposed to mean, Mark," questioned Donghyuck. Now Donghyuck wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that meant. He just was trying to protect their friendship. Before Donghyuck had gotten hurt, their relationship was beginning to change drastically: They were always together, always touching, and usually sleeping in the same bed together. Now there was nothing holding them back from continuing like they were before Donghyuck's accident, but Donghyuck wanted more than that. Donghyuck wanted to call Mark his. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him whenever and where ever he wanted. Donghyuck is snapped back into reality as Mark starts speaking.

 

"Donghyuckie, you know what I mean," says Mark. He looks up and at an already staring Donghyuck, "and if you keep looking at me like that I might have to take action."

 

_Wow. WOW. That was way different than the old Mark. Way more confident too._

 

 

"I'm serious Donghyuck, stop looking at me like that," Mark threatened again.

 

"Make me," Donghyuck replied. 

 

That was all the permission Mark needed to crash his lips on Donghyuck's. Their lips fit perfectly together, as did their bodies. Donghyuck easily flipped their position and was now straddling Mark's hips and running his hands through Mark's hair, while Mark moved his hands to Donghyuck's hips. Donghyuck whined as Mark slipped his tongue into Donghyuck's mouth and slid his hands underneath Donghyuck's shirt. He easily tugged the light fabric upwards and over Donghyuck's slender frame. Donghyuck moaned in Mark's mouth, and tried to take Mark's shirt off as well, but was stopped by the latter's hands. 

 

"Let me, babe," Mark said as he slid off his black t-shirt and threw it off the bed they were currently on. 

 

As soon as Mark looked back at Donghyuck his neck was attacked by eager kisses. Donghyuck traced them down Mark's jaw and to his prominent collar bones, making sure to leave many, many marks.  ~~hahaha, marks lmao~~. Mark grabbed Donghyuck's jaw and made his lips hit him again. Their tongues danced in each others mouth, finding a steady pace. Mark's hand lowered to Donghyuck's  ~~big booty~~ arse and groped it, pulling Donghyuck even closer to his body. 

 

By now the room was filled with heavy panting, and the temperature had risen at least ten degrees. Neither of them cared though as they were both too drunk on each other. Mark started to slow down the kisses, even though he and Donghyuck both wanted more. As Mark pulled away, Donghyuck reacted but chasing his lips.

 

"Slow down sweetheart, we have all the time in the world," Mark said as he affectionately nuzzled Donghyuck's nose. If Mark's pet name wasn't already making Donghyuck fall in love with him even more than his aegyo definitely would. 

 

"We should have done that a long time ago, Markie," said Donghyuck.

 

"I agree," said Mark

 

"Donghyuckie, you don't know how sad I've been without you here. It's like I lost my sun, and I was walking around in the darkness. You can never leave me again, okay? Promise me you won't leave because I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Donghyuck, and I always will," Mark finished. Mark's eyes started leaking, so Donghyuck wiped the tears away, and rested his forehead on Mark's. Donghyuck gently reached out for Mark's hand and the latter planted his on DOnghyuck's awaiting one.

 

"Mark, I will never leave you again. I promise. I missed you too. I thought of you every day I was gone, and you even followed me into my dreams. I love you too Mark, more than you could possibly know," replied Donghyuck.

 

Now both males were full-on crying in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings and confessions to each other. It wasn't the homecoming Donghyuck was expecting, but he would not change it for anything. He had all he craved for.

 

_Mark._

 

_Donghyuck._

 

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace,and if a certain red-headed leader happened to walk into Donghyuck's room while they were sleeping, and snatch a few pictures they wouldn't even mind as long as they had each other

 

_I'm home._

 

**The End** _  
_

 

**THANKS FOR READING**

 

**BYE BYE!!!!!!**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
